La primera vez
by BakoNya
Summary: El primer engaño, la primera traición, es un suceso que deja marcados a todos y las situaciones que esto conlleva causa un cambio radical en los involucrados - Mi primer Song-fic :3 - GoenjiXAttakaiXKazemaru


**Hola a todas las lindas personitas que lean esto, como notaran estoy de bastante animo y cuando estoy así me pongo a escribir :D**

 **_Attakai: Si, si, mucho animo, bla bla bla bla**

 **-.- el siempre esta aqui para desanimarme y lo peor es que hoy no lo puedo correr, ya que es el protagonista de este historia**

 **_Attakai: Era obvio que fuera yo, soy adorable**

 **Si, adorable, bla bla bla bla... debo decir que este es mi primer song-fic y la verdad no se como quedo, pero me inspire con esta cancion que escuche cantaba mi primo, espero que les guste**

 *** Aclaraciones***

 **1\. Toda la historia es narrada por Attakai**

 **2\. La cancion se mantendrá en negritas**

 **3\. La cancion es de Porta, no me gusta mucho, pero debo admitir que la cancion es buena**

 **Listo, vamos a ello**

* * *

Observo atentamente el atardecer y mientras espero comienzo a recordar, siento como el viento juega con mi cabello y choca contra mi rostro, una sonrisa se dibuja en mí, al tiempo que las lágrimas caen de nuevo por mis mejillas y la opresión en mi pecho regresa, el dolor sigue ahí, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, todo se ha terminado

 ** _Os voy a contar, lo que sentí en esta canción_** ** _  
Fue la primera vez, que alguien rompió en mil, mi corazón  
Y no me lo creía, o quizás no quería  
Mientras cada lágrima caía, seguía sin entender la razón  
Si es que existía _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

Observo en silencio como camina de un lado al otro con el celular en la mano, se sienta, se levanta y vuelve a caminar, como si algo lo estuviera estresando, observa de nuevo el celular y continua caminando

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunte observando el nerviosismo en sus ojos, llevaba días actuando extraño, lo notaba cada día más distante

\- No, estoy bien – respondió de forma fría mientras se adentraba a la habitación y salía minutos después con su chamarra puesta – voy a salir – aviso sin mirarme a los ojos y se dirigió deprisa a la puerta

\- Goenji – le llame desde el sillón donde estaba sentado ya desde hacía un buen rato, me miro de reojo desde la puerta de salida, notaba la frialdad de su mirada, era la primera vez que me miraba de ese modo – regresa pronto – le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, el solo asintió y salió deprisa dejándome solo de nuevo

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

 ** _La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve_** ** _  
Al subir no asumí, que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes  
Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude preguntar  
Si era por ella, o por mi culpa, que tenía que pagar _**

Ese fue el comienzo de todo, lo recuerdo muy claramente, esta simplemente impregnado en mí y aunque por mi mente vagaba la imagen de la pareja perfecta que pensaba yo, éramos, las cosas ya no eran así y muy en el fondo sabia, simplemente me negaba a aceptar aquella realidad que tanto me asustaba, la de perderlo.

 ** _Al final supe la verdad, era lo último que me esperaba_** ** _  
A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba  
La primera vez que me traicionaban  
Para colmo lo negaban, como si yo fuera idiota  
Sentí la derrota en mí, y un dolor que no se agotaba _**

**/*/*/ Flash back /*/*/**

La compañía de Kazemaru era algo reconfortante, me hacía olvidarme un instante de la soledad que Goenji dejaba cada noche tras cada salida, sin embargo no era lo mismo, su amistad me hacía bien, pero no me hacía sentir mejor, extrañaba la compañía de mi peli-crema.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – me pregunto curioso mi amigo de ojos avellana

Me encojo de hombros sin saber que responderle, ya que ni yo sabía porque se había dado ese cambio tan radical en él, me imaginaba varias cosas, muchas teorías que acababan en una sola, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Cruzamos la calle juntos para tomar un atajo hacia su casa y ahí fue donde la poca esperanza de salvar lo nuestro se fue, mis ojos se cristalizaron con la escena frente a mí, ahí estaba, Goenji, la persona que supuestamente me amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, se alejaba de aquel lugar con quien se supone era mi mejor amigo, Shirou Fubuki

Me quede observando cómo se iban tranquilamente en dirección opuesta a nosotros, la mano de Kazemaru se posó sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo, sentí por primera vez la opresión en mi pecho, el dolor era indescriptible.

Regrese a casa y ahí estaba él, sentado mirando la televisión como si nada pasara, trate de hablarle, le pregunte si había alguien más, él negó todo, me dijo que eran ideas mías, que todo era mi imaginación, sin saber que ya sabía toda la verdad

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

 ** _Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida_** ** _  
Sabía que nadie en el mundo, como yo lo querría nunca  
Vacío emocional que sientes dentro, se hace un nudo  
Mente y corazón, se muestran por primera vez desnudos _**

**_/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /_**

Desde la entrada al colegio me había dado cuenta que ya todos lo sabían, su forma de mirarme al pasar y el hecho de que murmuraban, sonrió mientras camino para ocultar el dolor que aun siento y entro al salón de clases.

Durante el día estuve distante con todo el mundo, no quería hablar con nadie para no recordar lo que ya había visto con anterioridad, ¿y él?, eso quería saber, ya que no lo vi en todo el día.

Regrese a casa y lo vi en la sala, parado al lado de una maleta, parpadee varias veces, mientras dentro de mí, me decía que no me podía estar pasando

\- Ya todos lo saben, supongo entonces tú también – me dijo sin mirarme ni un solo instante a los ojos, se agacho para recoger su maleta, mientras yo lo miraba destrozado, ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? – De verdad yo hubiera querido que acabara de otro modo – me dijo cuándo paso junto a mi dispuesto a salir, no se el porqué, de verdad no quería, y aun asi me gire para abrazarlo

\- Por favor no te vayas – le rogaba tomándolo de la cintura, mis lágrimas caían una tras otra, la opresión en el pecho regreso con más fuerza que nunca – dime que quieres, hare lo que sea – mis sollozos inundaban por completo la habitación, pero eso no lo inmuto, se soltó de mi agarre, se dirigió a la entrada y dejo el juego de llaves que tenía antes de marcharse, mientras yo me caía de rodillas al suelo para llorar y tratar de sacar todo aquel dolor que sentía por dentro

Sonrió ahora de nuevo al recordar lo ingenuo que fui, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, la huella que dejo en mi era más grande de lo que creía, me odio a mí mismo al pensar en aquellas humillaciones que tuve que pasar por mantenerlo a mi lado y me rio, porque al final de nada había servido tanta lucha.

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

 ** _Quise ser todo para ti_** ** _  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

Los días pasaban tan lentamente que apenas y los resistía, la soledad con la que me encontraba entre aquellas cuatro paredes parecía que nunca se iría, Kazemaru, Endou y Kidou me visitaban de vez en cuando para saber si estaba bien, y aunque fingía frente a ellos que todo iba perfecto para que me dejaran tranquilo, me seguía encerrando en aquella soledad, el dolor no disminuía para nada, pero tampoco crecía, era el mismo y se mantenía en el mismo sitio.

Pasaba día tras día encerrado en el que alguna vez fue su cuarto, recostado en su cama, imaginando que en cualquier momento él entraría por aquella puerta y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no, día tras día ese pequeño anhelo dentro de mí fue desapareciendo, hasta que dejo por completo de existir

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

 ** _Recé una y otra vez_** ** _  
Grite, que saldría bien  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

Regrese a la escuela después de haber pasado ya un tiempo, todos me miraban sorprendidos, ¿cómo después de lo ocurrido puedo seguir adelante?, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero estaba harto de esperar a que el pequeño deseo de mi corazón se hiciera realidad, me había cansado de llorar

Me cruce con ellos, se veían felices, tal como él y yo cuando recién empezábamos, su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando me vieron delante, seguí mi camino al salón de clases pasándolos de largo, y de nuevo la opresión en mi pecho, pero algo había cambiado en eso, no se sentía como antes, el dolor ya no era tan fuerte.

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

A mi mente regresa el recuerdo de lo que se vino después de eso, los veía juntos todos los días, mientras poco a poco la idea de volver con el desaparecía, hasta que se había ido por completo, ya no lo esperaba, pretendía seguir adelante como fuera y arrancarlo por completo de mi ser.

 ** _Entonces es cuando piensas, que ella ya no te merece_** ** _  
Te convences mientras dentro, sin saberlo el odio crece  
Sigues con tu vida, y finges que todo está bien  
Buscas a otra persona que llene ese hueco  
Y así poder darle celos también _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

6 meses habían pasado desde mi rompimiento con Goenji, seguía en el mismo departamento solo, llevando con tranquilidad mí día a día.

Kazemaru fue de gran ayuda durante todo este proceso, me ayudo a superar aquel dolor que ya casi había olvidado, día con día mi amigo se acercaba más a mí, hasta el punto en el que me acompañaba a casa después de clases, cosa que no había hecho cuando estaba aun con Goenji.

\- Me gusta verte de nuevo sonriendo – me dijo mientras estudiábamos en la sala, le sonreí y volví a posar la mirada en el libro, antes de sentir la suavidad de su mano en mi barbilla, con delicadeza giro mi rostro para quedar frente a frente y poso sus labios sobre los míos, pasaron segundos antes de que me soltara, lo mire sonrojado mientras ahora era yo quien tomaba su rostro para besarlo, el beso fue más largo que el anterior, eso era seguro, y eso no fue lo único que paso aquella noche.

Desperté a la mañana con Kazemaru a mi lado, no había ocurrido absolutamente nada además del beso.

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash back / * / * /**

 ** _Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente_** ** _  
Aunque me funcionó, él volvió  
Y os juro que me dolió, pero entonces fui yo quien lo rechazó  
Ya había pasado por lo peor, y a ti no te importó, no me jodas  
Que vuelves ahora haciendo, como que nada ocurrió _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

Tras lo ocurrido aquella noche con Kazemaru me sentía confundido con mis sentimientos hacia él, dentro de mí lo seguía viendo como mi amigo, y sabía que él esperaba más de mí, que de cierta forma pudiera comenzar algo entre nosotros, trate de quererlo, me esforcé mucho, pero no me podía engañar, no lo quería de esa forma

\- Buenos días Attakai – me saluda en cuanto me ve entrar al salón y me regala aquella cálida sonrisa que me hacía sentir bien, me acerco a él para poder hablar un poco antes de la clase, y lo sentía, su cariño de verdad que se sentía.

Por otro lado los rumores de que Goenji y Fubuki tenían problemas se esparcían por toda la escuela hasta que fueron confirmados, su relación había terminado, miraba a Goenji todos los días, como al estar cerca de mi evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

Kazemaru siguió yendo conmigo a casa varios días hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable, tras varias horas de estudio y un par de tragos pasó aquello a lo que tanto le temía, habíamos estado juntos esta vez.

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash back / * / * /**

 ** _Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?_** ** _  
Vienes de víctima, diciéndome que, que fui lo mejor que te paso  
Palabras vacías sin más, te fuiste con otro cuando me tenías  
Solo debías decir la verdad, y cortar no habría dejado esa herida _**

Me avergüenza recordar aquella noche ahora, fue difícil para mí despertar a su lado, descubrir lo que de verdad sentía por mí, no sabía cómo asimilarlo, para mi había sido una forma de desahogo, mientras que él esperaba que llegara a algo más, no me siento orgulloso de lo ocurrido, me hizo sentir mejor, sí, pero si algo no quería era utilizarlo, por lo que para mí fue mejor haberlo rechazado en aquel momento, cuando aún no esperaba nada.

 ** _Fue difícil para mí, después de tanto tiempo_** ** _  
No me arrepiento, pero la poca confianza  
Se la llevo el viento, no sabía qué iba a pasar  
Tenía que reflexionar, aunque esto no se iba a arreglar  
Con un simple "lo siento" _**

**/ * / * / Flash Back / * / * /**

Tras haber rechazado a Kazemaru y volver a la relación de simples amigos, mi vida siguió con su curso normal, pronto presentaría mi examen para la universidad y me alejaría del pasado en aquel sitio.

Me encontraba en casa estudiando, quería estar bien preparado, el silencio de la soledad me hacía una vez más me hacía compañía, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, mire el reloj, las 10 de la noche, era bastante tarde para recibir visitas, golpe tras golpe se escuchó en la puerta, haciéndome difícil la tarea de estudiar, me levante con la intención de correr a quien quiera que estuviera molestando, abrí la puerta y me encontré de nuevo con sus oscuros ojos

\- Attakai – me llamo abriéndose paso para poder abrazarme con fuerza, tal como lo había hecho antes, me sentí confundido por su acción

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, me escuche distante y frio, pero todo se había terminado entre nosotros, ya me había lastimado mucho y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir mas

\- Regrese – me dijo de forma simple, lo mire sin mucha expresión en el rostro, ni siquiera de sorpresa – ya no resisto más, fui un tonto por dejarte – su abrazo era más fuerte que antes, como cuando nos conocimos y me abrazaba todo el tiempo, pero ya no era lo mismo, no sentía el mismo escalofrió placentero que antes, no sentía nada

\- Vete – le dije zafándome de su abrazo y abriéndole la puerta, me miro unos instantes, me pregunto que me pasaba, pero no respondí nada, trato de abrazarme de nuevo, y lo volví a alejar, solo espere en silencio junto a la puerta a que saliera de mi casa

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash back / * / * /**

 ** _Quise ser todo para ti_** ** _  
Perdí, me olvidé de mi  
Cedí, me dejé llevar  
Palpaba hasta mi despertar _**

No sé cómo describir lo que sentí aquella vez, era algo que había deseado con anterioridad, pero algo había cambiado, ya no me sentía como antes, me daba coraje verlo, me sentía molesto al ver como pretendía que todo volviera a ser como antes, ¿y el dolor que me causo? No, esta vez era yo quien no quería seguir.

 ** _Recé una y otra vez_** ** _  
Grite, que saldría bien  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer _**

Su insistencia me molestaba, no solo iba a mi departamento todos los días, además en la escuela se comportaba tan meloso como adolescente de secundaria con su primera novia, me hastiaba que siempre estuviera cerca para todo, la mezcla de dolor y odio que llevaba por dentro hacían que fuera más difícil para mí verle, sin embargo termine cediendo, termine regresando con el mientras pensaba que una segunda oportunidad no le hacía daño a nadie.

 _ **Y os lo podéis imaginar, al final juntos de nuevo otra vez**_  
 _ **Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar, sabía que no saldría bien**_  
 _ **Todo era rencor, cuando podía se lo echaba en cara**_  
 _ **Cada discusión por nada, o por cualquier estupidez**_

 **/ * / * / Flash back / * / * /**

\- Voy a salir – le dijo tomando mi chaqueta y mis llaves para dirigirme a la puerta

\- ¿A dónde iras? – Me pregunto, no le tome importancia, por lo que no respondí y seguí mi camino a la puerta, le molesto, pues se levantó de donde estaba para detenerme - ¿Por qué no me respondes? – Me pregunto mientras lo veía sin expresión - ¿acaso te verás con alguien más? – pero que pregunta tan mas idiota

\- No tengo porque darte razón de lo que hare o con quien lo hare – le respondí apartándolo de mi camino y abriendo la puerta – te recuerdo que de los dos, tú fuiste el que fallo una vez – tras decirle eso salí y azote con fuerza la puerta

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash Back / * / * /**

 ** _Yo creía que sería para siempre, y ya ves_**  
 ** _La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, ¿No crees?_**  
 ** _Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste, y suerte_**  
 ** _Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte_**

Ese día me di cuenta de que lo nuestro ya no iba a funcionar, peleábamos por cualquier cosa, incluso si era algo de lo más insignificante, por de más sabia que él de verdad quería volver a intentarlo, ¿y yo?, por más que quisiese poner de mi parte no podía, el recuerdo me impedía perdonarlo por completo, él ponía todo de su parte para volver a estar como antes, pero yo ya no podía, porque aquel sentimiento lindo que tuve hacia el alguna vez estaba enterrado hasta el fondo

 ** _Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia_** ** _  
Aunque me cure tras cada traición  
La decepción siempre se quedará dentro  
Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas  
Con alas cortadas  
Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento _**

**_/*/*/ Flash back /*/*/_**

Goenji regreso ese día tarde de la escuela, entro al departamento y tal como él lo había hecho una vez, me encontró parado en la sala con una maleta a mi lado, me miro incrédulo, mire su rostro destrozarse, las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir en sus ojos y se acumulaban con rapidez

\- Attakai – me llamo con la intención de no llorar al tiempo en que se acercaba a mí

\- Lo lamento – le dije sin levantar la mirada, por alguna razón también me dolía la decisión que estaba tomando, pero no tenía otra opción, solo nos estábamos destruyendo – yo… no puedo continuar – una última lagrima recorrió mi mejilla en aquel momento, mientras me sostenía del brazo con fuerza, sus ojos eran ahora los suplicaban, el dolor del pasado se hizo presente una vez más, me abrazo con fuerza y me rogo que no me fuera, y tal como él lo hizo una vez, me solté de su agarre y me fui en silencio

 **/ * / * / Fin Flash back / * / * /**

 _ **Y aprendí de cada error, aunque entonces solo era un crío**_  
 _ **Todo pasa por algún motivo, y yo encontré el mío**_  
 _ **Quizás fue un capricho del destino, quien nos separó**_  
 _ **Porque ahora tengo al lado, algo de verdad**_  
 _ **Se llama Amor**_

El tiempo paso rápido, hice mi examen para poder entrar a la universidad y para mi fortuna me quede, alquile un departamento en otra zona, lejos del pasado, de mas esta decir que aún tengo presente el dolor de aquel día, Goenji y yo no nos hemos vuelto a ver, a pesar de estudiar en el mismo sitio me mantengo distante, el campus es lo bastante grande para no verlo y aunque el recuerdo sigue dentro de mí, ya no me lastima como antes

 _ **Quise ser todo para ti**_  
 _ **Perdí, me olvidé de mi**_  
 _ **Cedí, me dejé llevar**_  
 _ **Palpaba hasta mi despertar**_

\- Attakai – me grita a la distancia la persona a la que estaba esperando, que me sonríe con la calidez con que siempre lo hizo – lamento haber tardado – me dice sin dejar de sonreír, y yo regreso a mis recuerdos, lo veo a él en cada mal rato que pase, siempre a mi lado, siempre paciente a pesar de haberle rechazado una vez

\- No importa – lo miro embozando una sonrisa que lo llena de tranquilidad, no sé cuánto dure esto, puede que dure poco o puede que sea para siempre, da igual, solo espero disfrutar junto a Kazemaru por bastante tiempo…  
 ** _  
Recé una y otra vez  
Grite, que saldría bien  
Y el tiempo pasó después  
Solo un recuerdo del ayer_**

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo n_n**

 **_Attakai: Me hiciste ver como a una niña dramática!**

 **Ay! que amargado eres, espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya salido tan mal. Saludos**


End file.
